Change
by Rainbow Unicorns on Squish
Summary: Hi, my name is Glade Drealam, I am from district eight. I live in the slum of the district with my mother and my eight little sisters. My mother is a prostitute. People wonder why i am so happy, well i'll tell you why. I love my family, I'm not starving and I love my life. But my happiness is mostly dependant on my best friend Belle. And this all changed when she was reaped.
1. Prologue

**AN/ HI THERE MAJICAL PEOPLE OF FANFICTION WHO LIKE THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**Well I came up with this idea after submitting this character, Belle, to a syot, when I thought 'hey this characters friend sounds interesting… maybe I should write a story.' So here I am, writing this… now I am not the best writer and I have and awful habit for changing tense halfway through a story, so if you could pick me up on anything like that. **

**Also I am from Australia… why is that important? PLEAS DO NOT COMMENT SAYING 'ughhhh omgeee, did you even pass English you can't even spell mom!**

**I spell some words differently to all you Americans… like 'mom' is spelt mum and I spell words like realise, organise, etc. with an s not a z.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Hi, my name is Glade Drealam, and this is the story of how everything changed.

I am from district eight, I am seventeen years old and I live with my mother and my eight little sisters, I know eight is a lot and being the only male doesn't help. All my sisters are from different fathers, we don't know who most of them are. We don't have a lot of money and my mum does whatever she can to get us by… well practically she is a prostitute, and given that birth control is way to expensive for us, she ended up with nine kids… with a tenth on its way. I know who my father is though; he actually tries to be involved. He is a good guy, he is the town blacksmith at the marketplace, he always tries to give my mother money to help out, but she never takes it. My mother is beautiful. She has soft green eyes that fill hearts with joy, which is sparse around here.

We live on the outskirts of town, the slum of district eight, there is barely any happiness, everything is dull and grey. That is why people stare at me… I'm happy. Yeah we live in a dump, and yeah my mother is a prostitute, but we manage. We have a cow and a potato garden so we are rarely ever hungry, and when mum isn't pregnant her job can pay quite well. So I see no reason to be sad.

Well this, and the fact that I have this friend… well 'friend' isn't a good enough term for her. Her name is Belle. She is my best friend, better than my best, she is indescribable. Her and her brother are the only other two people in this part of town who are happy… and when I say happy I mean creepy happy. We spend every minute of every day together, she cheers me up when I am sad, I cheer her up when she is sad (which is rare.) When we aren't at school we sell potatoes and milk from my garden/cow and herbs from her garden at a small stall at the market, right next to my fathers blacksmith.

I have known her since she was nine, she is sixteen now. She came from a well off and happy family, that changed when her parents died in a fire at the factory they managed. Then her and her brother, who was only fifteen at the time had to move here… to this filthy hole… and live as though they had parents taking care of them. Belle's brother, Parker, wouldn't ever let her in the awful children's home. When he turned eighteen, they didn't have to worry about anything, they where care free and happy.

I love Belle. Not in a romantic, sexual type of way. I just love her as a friend… My happiness is completely dependent on hers. I can't se her get hurt, it kills me when she is sad.

I am completely joyful, I love my life, I love my family, and I am so… so happy.

That all changed this morning, when Belle was reaped for the 43rd Hunger games.

**AN/ What did you think? **

**Read and review, constructive criticism appreciated.**

**Keep reading**

**~ASD**


	2. Chapter 1 The Reaping

The Reaping

The bright sun hitting my face through the window wakes me… Ah. My favorite day of the year. I honestly don't want to get out of bed; I wish I could just sleep all day and not have to go through the hours of torment leading up to a split moment that could decide the date of my death, but judging by the height of the sun I am already late.

I quickly pull on a pair of pants and a nice shirt and make my way towards the living area. Our house is tiny, two bedrooms, one washroom, no plumbing, no electricity (we do have a battery powered television projector though) dirt floors and filthy wooden walls. Not nearly big enough for ten people… soon to be eleven. In the kitchen my eight little sisters are lined up against a wall, in order of age as my heavily pregnant mother marks their heights. We do this today just because it's an easy day to remember.

It is right now that I realise how beautiful all my sisters are, we all have different father so we all look really different. At the end near the door is two-year-old Fleece; she has dark skin and curly caramel hair that bobs around her soft toddler face. Next to her is three-year-old Gabardine; she has very thin blond hair that falls to the middle of her back, fair skin and rosy red cheeks. She has an eager smile on her face and is constantly asking mum if she had grown much. Then there is Baize, who is five; she looks a lot like Fleece with the same dark skin and curly brown hair. Next to her is six-year-old Corduroy, who is very tall and lean, with bright red hair and creamy skin. She has a very solemn personality, like most of the people around here. Then comes seven-year-old Paisley; who has mid length blonde hair in a pony tail, she has lightly tanned skin and is very short. She is quite the optimist though, and is very popular. Next to Paisley is ten-year-old Cotton; she is very tall and very skinny, she has mousy brown hair and an angular face that is dotted with freckles. Then comes twelve-year-old Scarlet; She cant keep still and is shaking quite a bit, her wide green eyes glossed with tears, I can't blame her, its her first year. Last but not least is fourteen-year-old Taffeta, who looks really bored.

Although all of us have very different appearances we all share one common feature, our eyes, they are exactly like our mothers, bright green and full of joy.

'Why are you so late mister?' The playful voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I turn around to see my best friend sitting at my kitchen bench, eating my breakfast. A smile instantly is planted on my face. We haven't seen each other in two days; I think it is the longest we have gone without one another. Belle had been locked up for the past two days, the peacekeepers finally found out about her underage brother taking care of her years ago, but she was soon released… well because it happened years ago.

'Your mother works so hard keeping all you children in line, and you just have to be a trouble maker,' she says smirking I hear mum snicker in the background.

'As punishment,' she continues, 'your breakfast is mine,' at that she skulls the last bit of my milk and laughs.

I don't care though; I pull her into a hug and squeeze her until I know I am hurting her. 'I will make you spit that milk up,' I say playfully, she laughs.

'Never!' she exclaims.

'Okay then.' I say, and I squeeze her tighter, she lets out a little scream and giggles some more.

'I WILL NOT SURRENDER!' she screams through laughter, I know she won't, she doesn't give up on anything.

'Fine,' I said releasing her, 'you win.'

Belle is a tall and rather large, stocky girl. She has very pale skin, it is nearly completely white. Her hair is mid-length and strawberry blonde, hey eyes seem to pop out of her head, only because the colour is so strong compared to her skin, her eyes are a bluish-green verging on grey. I don't think of her as attractive, but that is just because she is my best friend, she is very beautiful and there are many guys that would want her… not that I would let any of them have her though. It is then that I notice what she is wearing. It is a plain floral dress that her brother made her… when she was twelve… she is sixteen now and the dress is much shorter and shows a lot of cleavage. Don't get me wrong it looks good… really good, but I can't have her flirting with guys in that… And knowing Belle, she will be all over them.

'How do I look?' she asks.

'Good,' I reply, 'really good.'

'Really?'

'Yes,' I say, 'you always look good, and you always will.' I say. 'Forever.' At hearing that word her face lights up. Forever is kind of like our catch phrase; we use it as a safe word, a conversation piece, a word to say when there is nothing else to say. It makes both of us feel better. When I was eleven I made us matching friendship rings at my father's blacksmith, they are one hundred percent steel, very poorly made and rather unattractive. On the inside, the word forever is engraved, I have never taken the ring off, neither has Belle.

'Well, I gotta meet Parker at the markets soon,' Parker is her brother, her loves her so much, and is just as protective of her as I am, 'wanna come?' She asks.

'Yeah, of course,' I say. Mum kisses me on the cheek and tells me to be safe. 'Bye girls,' I yell, 'Oh, Scarlet and Taffeta, you need to meet me by the clock at twelve, okay.' And before I get a reply Belle grabs my arm and drags me towards the markets.

The market place is full of people trying to find reaping day deals on all sorts of things. The two of us are sitting at the bar in the small food store eating soup and waiting for Parker, we are having quite a nice conversation… and then Belle see him…

'Crane!' She yells, Crane is this new peacekeeper from district two, he was just recruited and is only eighteen, he is a nice guy, it's a shame he is a peacekeeper… and it's a shame he is falling for Belle.

'Hey Belle,' he says casually with a smile on his face 'how have you been…'

And from then on it was just a complete flirt fest, I'm not really paying attention when I hear my name being called. I look around the market place until I find the source of the voice, Parker. He is easy to spot as his appearance is similar to Belles, big, tall and pale, the combination is really quite stark. They are also very similar in personality, optimistic and goofy.

'Hey Glade,' He says, 'Where's Belle?' He asks.

'Where do you think,' I reply, gesturing in Belle and Cranes direction.

'Oh no.' Say Parker, obviously pissed off, 'no, no, no… I told her to stay away from him, never get involved wit peacekeepers.'

'Agreed,' I reply, know that they can only bring trouble, and pain, I never want to see her in pain. We just sat there carefully watching them, when Crane reached out and touched her face Parker flipped out, he stomped over to the and pulled Belle away.

'That's enough for today, I think,' He says friendlily.

'Parker!' Belle complains.

'He's right, they only cause pain,' I say.

'But he's so cute,' She says, practically begging Parker.

'No!' He snaps, just then the monotonic drone of the warning siren goes off… it's time.

Belle, Parker and I make it to the clock just on time, I wave to Taffeta and Scarlet. Scarlet is crying, obviously nervous. 'Hey,' I say comfortingly, 'Scarlet, Its gonna be fine, okay.'

'I'm scared,' she whimpers

'I know you are, but it will be fine, I promise,' I say holding her hand.

'You can stand with me,' Belle says to her, 'if you feel scared I will be there,' She continues.

'I'd like that,' Scarlet says wiping her nose on her sleeve.

'Oh my God Scarlet, you're such a baby,' pipes Taffeta annoyingly.

'Hey!' I snap. I look at Belle holding Scarlet's hand, 'Thank you' I say we hug once and then we are off. Nothing is more nerve racking than standing in here waiting for the strangers name to be called… you have to keep telling yourself that it will be a stranger, otherwise the fear will eat you. I am not even paying attention through the painfully boring video, and rather I am wondering what our representative, Mirina, is wearing, I really don't get capitol fashion. I look over at Belle, Who smiles back at me, she is nervous too, I can tell.

The video ends and in an instant Mirina's hand is in the males bowl. District eight is one of the only districts to reap the male before the female, I'm not really sure why. I watch her pull up the paper… the thin, white death sentence… I watch her walk over to the microphone. I feel like I am going to throw up, I wish she would just say it already.

'And this years male tribute is…' its about time! 'Calico Jena!'

A wave of relief flushes over me, I have never heard of this Calico guy, but when I see him I feel sick again, he is so small, definitely not over fourteen. I can't believe that they are going to send this baby to his death, I see his lips quiver, her is obviously trying not to cry, I just feel so bad.

'Now for the ladies' Mirina announces. I look over at Scarlet, Belle and Taffita, Belle looks back and I mouth good luck, she looks at me funny, I know what she is thinking, no way its going to be one of them.

Mirina walks back over to the microphone, I can see Scarlet shaking with fear.

'And district eights female tribute is…' Okay, this woman needs to understand that the suspense right now is not entertaining.

'Belle Shea!' She says excitedly.

No. No, no, no, no, no… This can't be happening, not her, anyone but her. My head starts to spin and I feel as though I am going to throw up. I see this girl, my best friend, the person my happiness is dependent on walk strait towards her death. All I can hear is white noise as I see her shake hand with the poor kid. She faces the audience, when she spots me she smiles, like she always does… but this time it's broken.

'Ladies and gentlemen,' Mirina says, 'I give you district eights tributes for the forty-third hunger games!' My mind goes blank, my stomach sinks, and I look to the ground. And for the first time in my life I feel hopelessly depressed.

AN/ what did you think?

Read and review

Keep reading

~A


	3. Running

A/N

HI! So I'm back hope you enjoy!

The crowd had disappeared; only a couple hundred people are left slowly vacating the town square. I don't move, I just stand there facing the stage, waiting for something to happen, something impossible to happen.

It hits me then, she isn't going to walk back out of that door, she isn't going to make some rude but funny remark, I'm not going to get to hug her, I'm not going to hear her laugh. I'm never going to hear her laugh, or see her smile, or talk, or breath, or… she's dead… well she might as well be.

I have to say goodbye, I look over to the clock tower, they don't start letting people in for half an hour. It just occurs to me now that Parker has no idea, he doesn't come to these things, he thinks that it's just painful to watch and since he doesn't have to come he doesn't. I need to get him, I have enough time. I start running towards the main street when I remember that my sisters are still here, unless Taff found mum, I really don't have time for this so I just start running. After about five minutes of flat out sprinting I start to cramp up, but I can't stop now, I'm nearly there. I slipped on the loose gravel when the road suddenly becomes unsealed, you would think after seventeen years of living here I would remember where the sealed road ends. I pull myself back on to my feet, the right sleeve of my shirt has been torn to shreds and I have gravel rash all down my arm, blood all over my best shirt. My mind doesn't register the pain, It doesn't have the time too. I sprint past my house, not even stopping to check if Taff and Letti (Oh yeah, did I mention they had nicknames?) got home safe. I run past my neighbours houses until I finally reach theirs. I slam the door open, knowing that it wont be locked and run into the living room looking for him.

'Parker!' I scream.

'Glade! How was the reaping?' he asks, and before I could even breath he starts babbling on in his happy way. 'Are we still coming over for dinner tonight? I heard your mum got chicken,' I try to speak up, but once again I am cut off, 'I love chicken, and your mum is such a good cook, an…'

'PARKER! SHUT UP!' I yell, he seems slightly taken aback by my sudden outburst, not many people yell at him, he is too nice.

'What happened to your arm?' he says slightly concerned, he just won't listen to me.

'Please,' I say, surprised by the sound of my own words, kind of like I choked. I now realise that I am crying.

Parker just looks at me funny, like I am some sort of foreign and confusing creature. His face soon morphs from confused into horrified, It just hit him.

'Why isn't she with you,' he says, obviously referring to Belle, I don't say anything as I am still trying to catch my breath. 'Glade!' he says more firmly, 'Why is Belle not with you!' He says, obviously in denial.

'I'm sorry,' I say pathetically.

'No,' he says, and laughs a fake and awkward laugh, 'this is one of your jokes right, because this one really isn't funny.' He says. I just stand there, breathing heavily, pathetically and silently crying like I am a two year old. 'Glade! This is not funny!' He yells, I have never seen him angry.

'I am so… so sorry,' I say, 'we have to go,' and with that he bursts out the door and starts running to the town hall.

A/N Hope you enjoyed!

Keep reading

~A


End file.
